With All My Love
by Azure Moses
Summary: the Guilt is a very painful sentiment. This is my first Fic in English Slash Tryan OneShot SongFic


This is my first Fic in English and I hope that you like it and forgive me the mistakes of drafting.

* * *

**Love me for who I am**

**Love me for who I am**

**Love me for who I am**

**I'm yours**

"_I know that I not deserve you, I lost the count of the times that I said "I'm sorry_" but just I do not want to lose you because I love you with all my heart but you not know all the pain that I caused" this has ideas that running through in the Ryan's head while crying in the arms of his dear Troy

**Love me for who I am**

**Love me for who I am**

**Love me for who I am**

**I'm yours**

"_I knew that I was bad, I just wanted to you love me as I love you, now I know that you love me but I keep thinking that it is a distant and impossible dream, and only me know the pain I caused to all people who were near you that hurts me by my desperate hurt to many people_" his thoughts destroyed his soul and blame it struck from the depths of his heart, he can't forget the pain caused for a love that recently believed impossible and he not felt well even if knew that was the heart of his beloved is his…-please Troy… I need you inside me… please fuck me… I want to be yours- it was only said while he was accommodating on the bed where they were sitting Troy brushed his lips with Ryan's lips.

**I regret what I said**

**I was scared and upset**

**and I've made a mistake**

**I accept all the blame**

**and I lied**

**Sorry, forgive me**

**Please**

"_I know that you not hate me but it is that you deserve, I not deserve your love and yet you love me and you need me so much as me, you are the best man I have met throughout my life and you love me, why?, because I lied and fool you, I keep you apart from Gabriella as the more vile criminal, you not deserve a liar as me…_"-…Ahhhh- he was unable to avoid moan to feel the Troy's hand touching his most intimate part on his pants, Troy not knew how reassure to Ryan, but if it could whit this, he do it.

**And I know I betrayed**

**every fault that I made**

**and the pain that I caused**

**all the promises lost**

**yes I lied**

**Sorry, forgive me**

-please, do not cry more, I am here with you- Troy said while he give a kiss in his forehead, this moment he started down their pants and throws the Ryan's shirt to the floor- please, just look me, let me hear your voice, your moans, please-said while he running his tongue in a circle around the Ryan's right nipple.

**Won't you please just love me**

**and hold me**

**and tell me you forgive me**

**love me and hold me**

**I'm sorry**

**won't you please forgive**

"_I know that I've lied, but I would be with you I would fall within a thousand hells just to be in your arms_" Ryan thought with his eyes closed and eyebrows knotted together, his arms to both sides of his body, Troy started down the Ryan's boxers and also kissed every part of skin discovered in the way down- ahhhh- he opened his eyes strongly as Troy introduced his penis in the mouth.

**Love me for who I am**

**Love me for who I am**

**Love me for who I am**

**Im yours**

" _Why?, why not stop mourn? I know that all is my fault; my fault is that Gabriella suffers for you but do I care? Do I care that she suffers? Now I know, all is clear that I do not care! Because your heart is mine nothing else matters_" Ryan could feel the Troy's mouth up and down causing waves of pleasure traveling for all over his body, this moment Troy introduce a finger inside the Ryan and began to move en circles.

**Love me for who I am**

**Love me for who I am**

**Love me for who I am**

**Im yours**

-Troy more… please more- said at the time that his mind was beginning to misting for the pleasure- your wishes are orders to me- Troy said while introduce other and other finger for increase the pleasure of blond that was in constant moaning by that he feel the Troy's fingers in his inside it moving near his pleasure point.

**I regret what I said**

**I was scared and upset**

**and I've made a mistake**

**I accept all the blame**

**and I lied**

**Sorry, forgive me**

**Please**

- Troy, I need more…please inter to me…please- he said while pressing his hip with the Troy's hip, Troy takes a few second to decide to do or not, but it was too late to stop , so he grip of the Ryan's hips and put him on his back- I go… Just relax, ok- Troy said when he entered into Ryan, as only response received a settlement head by Ryan and a strong moan.

**And I know I betrayed**

**every fault that I made**

**and the pain that I caused**

**all the promises lost**

**yes I lied**

**Sorry, forgive me**

Troy expect him to he accustom the intrusion to begin moving inside him,- I will begin now- first slow penetrations for not hurt him, after they became more fast and ferocious, both moaning unchecked and so they stopped a moment for Ryan turned is to be face to face again, the penetrations started again but this time they kissing as crazies with all the passion and love that they had in their hearts, their moans silenced by the kiss they shared, until they came to climax and Troy callus on Ryan totally exhausted-Ryan are beautiful and I love you so much- Troy said while fitted to Ryan's side and he responded with a- I love you too-a fast kiss in his the Troy's lips.

**Won't you please just love me**

**and hold me**

**and tell me you forgive me**

**love me and hold me**

**I'm sorry**

**won't you please forgive**

- Ryan I know all truth and I told you to forget it all, it no matter and this is because I love you, I do not care… ah, thanks for save me from Gabriella- Troy said while he smirked but not caused grace to Ryan that started to mourn again and say forgiveness- I've to learn to close the mouth- said while he be blow in the fore head.

* * *

The song is "**All My Love**" by tATu, thanks to all you for read me. 


End file.
